This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the study is to discuss the opinion about a new program to help African-American women with type 2 diabetes become more physically active. Subjects were asked to take part in a discussion (focus group). The focus group will be led by an experienced moderator that served as discussion leader. The moderator wil ask a series of open-ended questions associated with physical activity. Two focus groups will be conducted.